


The Happiest Christmas Tree

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Christmas sweaters. Jensen's not a fan but Jared and Danneel aren't having it.





	The Happiest Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written quite a few years ago now, and I've been meaning to post it here around the festive period, and I know technically it's over, but here it is lol

Jensen was sitting on the couch reading his book, his reading glasses slightly crooked, he was just so very nearly almost ready to turn the page when a red woollen object was dropped on top of his hands from behind him. Jensen sighed. Looking up at Jared who was standing before him on the other side of the coffee table and then tilting his head back to look up at Danneel over the back of the couch.

"It's time to go. Put it on," Danneel said rather annoyingly enthusiastic. 

"I'm not wearing that." Jensen said definitively.

"Jensen c'mon," Jared mock pouted, "Don't be a Scrooge." 

Danneel just rolled her eyes as she moved around the couch, tugging Jared along with her so that they could _ambush_ Jensen together. Danneel picked the sweater back up, and Jared snatched the book out of Jensen's hands, "Jensen, we can't go to our boyfriend's mother's house without wearing the sweaters she so lovingly made for us," Danneel said laying the sweater over Jensen's lap, design side up, "What's wrong with it?"

Jensen just cocked his brow at her as they sat down on either side of him.

"Well," Jared said, "We're wearing ours. So you have to wear yours. Right, Danni?"

"That's right, Jare-bear," Danneel said making her nose crinkle in that smushy lovey dovey way as she leaned across Jensen to kiss Jared. The two of them grinning their faces off like a couple of lunatics.

"Yeah well yours look at least half-way like they're supposed to be worn by adults," Jared's was green with a candy cane on it, and Danneel's was blue with Rudolph, "Mine-..." Jensen sighed dropping his head before looking back down at the felt embellishment with the smiley face, "Why do I have to have the cutesy one?" 

"Because you're the grumpy little Christmas tree who needs to be reminded that it's okay to smile?"

Jensen flipped Danneel off shaking his head, but he stood up tugging the sweater over his head, "Happy?"

Jared and Danneel shared a look and then went back to staring at Jensen's jeans-clad ass.

"It'll do for now," Jared said as he got to his feet.

"Ba humbug," Jensen said flatly, making them snort together.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Danneel said bumping Jensen's arm with her shoulder as she joined them. 

Jared squeezed Jensen's ass as he leaned in for a kiss, "Thanks man," he said softly before giving Jensen a small spank, "Last one to the car's a rotten egg."


End file.
